I Question Who I Am
by diamondlilyflower
Summary: New Orleans. Home of the Original Vampire family. Home to Marcel's virtual army. Home to witches, tormented into submission. Everything is dangerous, every move you make could cost you your life. But what happens when Reya, the young witch finds herself unsure of which side she's on and her world is flipped 180 when love is added to the mix?


Jane Anne Devereux was a fighter. She fought for her beliefs and to try and get all of them freedom from Marcel's magic ban. Her sister, she was just crazy. Holding a pregnant werewolf girl hostage to try and get their way was never going to work.  
Audrey had been there when the Mikealson brothers had come. She had hidden close to the back and just watched the whole exchange from in the shadows. As soon as the brothers left so did she.  
That had been a week ago. Her job at her family's bookstore a block away from bourbon street did just about enough to occupy her. There was nearly always one of Marcel's guys in, watching her as was the same on this particular night. She had ushered them out an hour ago, taking inventory, getting the money out of the register to lock in the safe upstairs where she kept supplies. After doing that she headed out into the cool night air through the side door of the store. It didn't help that the alley was a dead end, but she hadn't had any problems.  
"Audrey Casey"  
Or at least not yet.  
Zipping her keys into the back pocket of her jeans, she turned an suppressed a groan. Two of Marcel's right hand vamps.  
"What do you want boys?" She asked, not in the mood for the delay they offered.  
"Now Audrey, Marcel isn't very happy with you." One of them said.  
"I haven't done anything, so you can run home and tell big bad Marcel that I'm going home for the night and he can approach me at more suitable hours." Her voice held a lot more bravado than she actually felt and even though she said that she still couldn't bring herself to walk any closer to them.  
They moved so fast that she could barely follow the movement with her eyes before both of them were directly in front of her and they had shoved her into the wall. She groaned in pain. "Marcel thinks you've been doing unauthorised magic." They taunted. Before she could do any more to defend herself one of them had stepped back slightly, but the other, the bigger of the two was even closer to her and then his teeth tore into the flesh of her neck and she cried out in a mixture of pain and terror.  
Her strength was running out of her, straight through her feet into the street. She couldn't get her head straight enough to even attempt a defensive spell, even though that was illegal anyway.  
Her knees gave out beneath her and she knew that the vamp was planning on draining her dry then and there, but all of a sudden the arms both restraining and holding her up, were gone. She fell down onto the street, only just able to catch herself on her weak hands.  
Through her swirling vision she could see the figure of a man, he was a vampire there was no doubt about that. He was moving too fast to be anything else. It took less than a minute for him to get rid of both of Marcel's guys. Whether they were dead or had just run off she didn't know.  
As soon as she felt a pair of hands grab her she panicked, her magic finally getting itself in gear and a small spell went out at the person. But she didn't nearly have enough strength to hold it.  
"Hey, you're alright. I won't hurt you." He whispered in her ear. One of the hands removed itself from her, whilst the other gently guided her into a sitting position. She fell into an unconscious state mere moments later.  
It couldn't have been more than a few minutes later that she came round again. She wasn't in the street any more, she was back in the store. Laid on the sofa in the attic to be precise. She sat up gingerly, very aware of the extreme blood loss, but she felt no pain. While she was unconscious she must have been given vampire blood. She couldn't say she minded.  
It was then that she noticed her rescuer sitting only a few feet away. She'd seen his face before.  
Elijah Mikealson.  
They stared at each other for a long minute before she spoke "you saved me. Why?"  
It was a moment before he answered. "You needed help."  
Her head tilted to the side curiously. "Those were vampires. Your kind. I'm a witch and a complete stranger to you. Yet you didn't let them drain me. Why?"

"Marcel's underlings are not my kind."  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You're an original, from the greatest family of vampires in the world. How could I forget?" She drawled sarcastically.  
There was no way he didn't hear her, with his super vampire hearing, but he chose to ignore her anyway.  
"What were you doing in an alley so late at night anyway?" He asked.  
"I've never had trouble before. Jane Anne was always helping me out when my brother gave me the late shift. I guess it just hasn't sunk in that she's not here any more."  
"I'll help you with your next late shift." He responded, leaving no room for argument.  
"Do you even know my name?" She asked.  
He shook his head and then met her gaze. He looked at her with such determination that she knew she'd never be able to deter him from helping her. She sighed. "Audrey. But you can call me Reya."she held her hand out to him and he held it gently in his. He lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it. "Reya." He rolled her name off his tongue, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.  
"Now, when's your next late shift?" He asked, releasing her hand finally. It felt oddly cold out of his firm grip.  
"Tomorrow night actually."  
"Tomorrow night it is then." He said, a small smile gracing his face.  
"Wait, why are you so intent on running a shift at a bookstore with me in a town full of bars, booze and blood?" She asked, she tried to hide it, but he saw her involuntarily grimace at the word blood.  
"In my eyes a challenge has been set." He shrugged, turning towards the door. "You believe I am the same kind as Marcel and his vampires. I intend to prove you wrong."  
She didn't leave the bookstore that night after all. Instead she slept on the sofa and waited until morning to walk to her apartment.

**My first attempt at a Vampire Diaries Fan Fic! Let me know what you guys think! xxx**


End file.
